Pięć razy, gdy pomylono się, co do zauroczenia
by Lampira7
Summary: Na piętro Bucky'ego i Steve'a zaczną przychodzić prezenty. Wiadomo, kto jest ich adresatem, ale czy odbiorca jest prawidłowy? Tłumaczenie: / archiveofourown .org / works / 3690450


**Tytuł:** Pięć razy, gdy pomylono, co do zauroczenia  
 **Oryginalny tytuł:** Five Times a Mistaken Crush  
 **Autor:** CeliaEquus  
 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Jest  
 **Długość:** Miniaturka  
 **Pairing:** Phil Coulson/James „Bucky" Barnes  
 **Rating:** 12+  
 **Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7  
 **Beta:** PersianWitch  
 **Link:** /works/3690450

 **Pięć razy gdy pomylono, co do zauroczenia**

Phil Coulson odchrząknął, kiedy spojrzał na zegarek.

— JARVIS, możesz mi przypomnieć jakie piętra zajmują Avengers? Jeden po drugim?

— Oczywiście, agencie Coulson. Pan Stark i panna Potts zajmują najwyższe mieszkalne piętro...

— Naturalnie, penthouse.

— Doktor Banner jest na tym samym piętrze, a trzecie zajmowane jest wspólnie przez księcia Thora i doktor Foster. Stamtąd istnieje oddzielna winda prowadząca do działu Badań i Rozwoju.

— Dobrze. A... inni?

— Kolejne piętro również posiada trzy apartamenty. Agenci Barton i Romanov zajmują oddzielne pomieszczenia, a pan Wilson obecnie używa trzeciego apartamentu.

Phil zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na kamerę bezpieczeństwa.

— W chwili obecnej?

— Kapitan Rogers tymczasowo dzieli gościnne piętro z sierżantem Barnesem, kiedy ten dostosowuje się do życia po praniu mózgu.

— Ach. — Przytaknął Phil. — Okej, które... to jest piętro?

OoO

Za drzwiami do kwater gościnnych spoczywała paczuszka. Nie była podpisania, nigdzie nie było żadnego imienia. Leżała na niej tylko notatka. „Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodobają. Jest to najlepszy rodzaj jaki można kupić."

Bucky zmarszczył brwi. Spojrzał na wiadomość, a potem na sufit.

— JARVIS? — powiedział, nie czując się dość komfortowo z robotycznym lokajem, ale był to system bezpieczeństwa, jedyny który miał na nich oko, musiał więc uwierzyć, że było to okej.

— Tak, sierżancie Barnes?

Widzicie? Cholernie niepokojące.

— Czy wiesz, kto to zostawił? — zapytał, potrząsając bombonierką. Była na niej ogromna kokarda, a pudełko było szczelnie zamknięte, ale nic to nie znaczyło.

— Przybyła z wewnętrzną pocztą, proszę pana. Wszystkie wyniki przeprowadzonych prześwietleń wydawały się w normie. Nie ma żadnych urządzeń elektronicznych, a zamknięcie jest od oryginalnego producenta. Nie istnieje nawet jeden procent szans, że opakowanie zostało naruszone.

— Hm.

— Co się dzieje, Bucky? — zapytał Steve, wchodząc do salonu, kiedy Bucky odkładał słodycze na stół. — Czy ktoś zostawił prezent?

— Przynajmniej trucizna prawdopodobnie nas nie zabije — stwierdził Bucky. Podał notatkę do Steve'a. — Czy to wygląda dla ciebie znajomo?

— Trochę — odpowiedział Steve.

— Jeśli mogę przeprowadzić analizę wiadomości, proszę pana? — spytał JARVIS. Steve podniósł notkę do kamery. — Od razu przeprowadzę dopasowanie.

— Dziękuję. Bucky... szczotkowałeś zęby dziesięć minut temu.

— Tak i jestem genetycznie udoskonalony. Super metabolizm, pamiętasz? Poza tym, im szybciej załatwimy te rzeczy z trucizną, tym lepiej.

Włożył czekoladkę do ust, według opakowania miała to być karmelowa. Kolana niemal mu się ugięły od eksplozji słodkiego, maślanego kremu wypełniającego usta i spływającego po jego języku w dół gardła. Jęknął i opadł na krzesło.

— Chcesz, żebym cię zostawił sam na sam z czekoladkami? — dokuczał mu Steve. Bucky skrzywił się.

— Spróbuj jedną i powiedz, że nie są warte jęków i zachwycania się — powiedział, popychając bombonierkę w jego stronę. Steve podniósł dłonie.

— Nie chce ci psuć zabawy — stwierdził. — JARVIS, masz jakieś informacje w sprawie pozostawionej wiadomości?

— Um, tak, proszę pana.

—... Zakłócenia w badaniu?

— Nie, proszę pana. Najdokładniejsze dopasowanie jest do agenta Philipa Coulsona.

Bucky upuścił czekoladkę, którą właśnie wyjął z pudełka.

— Och.

— Cholera — mruknął Steve.

— Czyli... są dla Steve'a — Bucky popchnął bombonierkę dalej od siebie. — Przepraszam. Nie pomyślałem.

— Możesz je mieć, Bucky. Jestem trochę zdezorientowany tym, dlaczego agent Coulson miałby anonimowo wysłać do mnie czekoladki.

Bucky przewrócił oczami.

— Jest w tobie zakochany, Steve. Każdy to wie. Coulson prawdopodobnie stara się być tajemniczym wielbicielem, ale niezbyt to działa, bo mamy JARVISa.

Steve skrzywił się.

— Ale ja nie...

— Chcesz go?

— Nie. Proszę, Bucky... ktoś musi je zjeść i nie jestem pewien, czy mogę to zrobić z czystym sumieniem.

—...Masz zamiar wyrzucić doskonale dobre jedzenie? — powiedział z niedowierzaniem Bucky.

— Nie! Przekazuję je tobie. Coulson nie musi nawet o tym wiedzieć.

— I nie sądzisz, że będziesz miał z tego powodu poczucie winy, gdy są one przeznaczone dla ciebie? Kiedy Coulson wydał... pewnie na nie _dużo_ pieniędzy dla ciebie?

— Nie. — Steve pokręcił głową. — Wie, że podzieliłbym się nimi z tobą.

— Poinformowałem go, że obaj mieszkacie na tym samym piętrze — powiedział JARVIS. — Chciał wiedzieć, gdzie wszyscy żyli.

— Tylko przykrywka, aby dowiedzieć się, gdzie przebywał Steve — stwierdził Bucky.

Jego wzrok wciąż wędrował do naprawdę pysznych czekoladek. Westchnął.

— Jeśli tak się tym martwisz, to je wyrzucę — powiedział Steve, sięgając po pudełko.

Bucky natychmiast przykrył je dłonią i przyciągnął do siebie, niemal warcząc. Steve uśmiechnął się z wyższością. Cholera, bawił się z nim.

— Prawdopodobnie jeszcze jedna nie zaszkodzi — mruknął.

Ta czekoladka była z miętą. Jęknął, odchylając się do tyłu, gdy miętowa świeżość oczyszczała jego podniebienie, a czekolada torturowała swoją gładkością jego język. Steve zaczął się śmiać.

— Na pewno nie mogę ich teraz zjeść — powiedział.

— Na pewno nie chcesz...?

— W porządku. Gdybym... akceptował uczucia Coulsona, to nie robiłbym tego. Nie mam nic przeciwko facetowi... ale to czuje się dziwnie. Złe dopasowanie.

Bucky przewrócił oczami.

— Jeśli wyśle ci jeszcze jakieś prezenty, których nie chcesz, to daj mi je. Zwłaszcza, jeśli będą to czekoladki.

OoO

— Może to tylko platoniczne? — powiedział z nadzieją Steve. Bucky prychnął.

— Może — powiedział przekazując książkę naukową, którą właśnie rozpakował Steve. Obrócił bilecik, na którym było napisane: „Dla twojego zainteresowania nauką." — Niezbyt romantyczny prezent.

Steve jęknął, chowając twarz w dłoni.

— Nie jestem faktycznie zainteresowany nauką.

— To pomogłoby ci dogonić wszystkie współczesne cuda – powiedział Bucky, stukając palcem w okładkę książki. — Dla mnie wygląda całkiem nieźle.

— Możesz ją mieć. Nie muszę już więcej „doganiać" rzeczy. To jest bardziej coś dla ciebie. Jeśli Coulson chciał dać mi odpowiedni prezent, to mógłby wybrać jakąś książkę o sztuce czy coś w podobnym stylu, a nie... to. — Popchnął książkę w pierś Bucky'ego. — Proszę. To... słodkie, że próbował, ale...

— Hej. — Bucky zmarszczył brwi. — Dostajesz ładny prezent od nie tak tajemniczego wielbiciela. Twarda okładka, ciężka, nowa książka. Dobra jakość papieru, kolorowe zdjęcia. Prawdopodobnie kosztowała o wiele więcej niż to, co zarabialiśmy w miesiąc w dawnych czasach.

— Bucky, nie. Czuję się już wystarczająco winny z tego powodu.

— Tak jak powiedziałeś, może to być tylko platoniczne. — Bucky przejrzał książkę. — Czy _mogę_ ją pożyczyć? Wygląda interesująco.

— Zakładam, że to raczej twoja pałeczka. Tylko mu nie mów, że ci ją dałem.

— Nawet przez myśl mi to nie przeszło.

OoO

Bucky, opierając się łokciem o blat biurka, wypełniał dokumenty. Rzut oka na resztę papierów potwierdził, że charakter pisma Coulsona pasuje do tego w zostawionych wiadomościach. Uśmiechnął się lekko do agenta.

— Powinieneś odwiedzić Wieżę — powiedział. — Wszyscy chcieliby cię widzieć częściej.

— Odwiedzam...

— Tak, ale byłoby o wiele wygodniej dla nas, gdybyś tam _mieszkał._

— Ale nie dla mojej pracy. Dla TARCZY, sierżancie Barnes.

Bucky nadąsał się.

— Dalej, agencie Coulson. Powinieneś jeść z nami. Wyjść czasami zjeść ze mną i Steve'm, jeśli nie chcesz spędzać czasu ze Starkiem.

— Zjeść z tobą?

— Lub obejrzeć film.

— Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś wciąż... Czy wciąż jest z tobą na piętrze dla gości?

— Tak. Nie mogę się go pozbyć. Więc, filmy?

— O jakiego rodzaju filmach mówimy? — zapytał Coulson odkładając pióro i poświęcając całą swoją uwagę mężczyźnie. Niepokojące, ale Bucky kontynuował:

— Klasyczne — odpowiedział. — Wiesz, spotkaliśmy kilku aktorów na swojej drodze, zwłaszcza Steve, gdy był w trasie. Widziałeś _Historia Glenn Miller?_

— Słyszałem o nim. James Stewart i... June Allyson?

— Właśnie ten. Jeden z moich ulubionych. Możemy również obejrzeć Disney'a. — To był prawdopodobnie zły pomysł, ale... — Steve kocha Disney'a. To nie jest złe, ale wolę oglądać ludzi, szczególnie ładne damy.

—...Damy?

— Cóż. — Bucky uśmiechnął się, gdy pomyślał o Clarku Gable. — Nie tylko panie. Ale nie rozmawiamy tutaj o mnie.

— Nie przeszkadza mi to. Jesteśmy tutaj tylko my. O kim jeszcze moglibyśmy mówić, żeby nie wyszło, że obgadujemy kogoś za jego plecami.

— Jest to złe tylko wtedy, gdy mówisz niepochlebne rzeczy — odpowiedział Bucky. Coulson zachichotał.

— W porządku — stwierdził. — Jakie filmy lubisz? Albo muzykę?

— Big band. Obaj to lubimy.

— Okej?— Klasyczne musical... czyli nie muzyka. Tak jak Ruby Keeler? Cóż, Steve ją lubi z kobiecych artystek. I muzyka do tańczenia.

— Ale ty wolisz mężczyzn? — powiedział Coulson. Bucky uniósł brwi i mężczyzna zmienił formę pytania. — Piosenkarzy?

— Głęboki głos. Lubię również filmy o Jamesie Bondzie. To znaczy obaj je lubimy. Shirley Bassey... — Uśmiechnął się. — W każdym razie, nie chcesz słyszeć o tym wszystkim.

— Chcę — powiedział szybko.

— Dlaczego?

— Um... jesteś moim człowiekiem. Oczywiście, że mnie to interesuje. — Zamilkł i powrócił do swoich dokumentów. Rumieniec zdobił jego policzki.

Bucky uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

OoO

— Zdecydowanie romantyczne zainteresowanie.

Stece opadł na krzesło, kiedy Bucky uniósł płytę CD. Wyglądała na profesjonalnie zrobioną, nie licząc tego, że było na niej napisane „Mix CD". Dołączona do niej notatka zawierała: „Wierzę, że przypadnie ci to do gustu".

— Dlaczego to się dzieje? — zapytał.

— To twój zwierzęcy magnetyzm — powiedział gorzko Bucky. Jego serce zamarło lekko, gdy spojrzał na listę piosenek. — Jest dobra. Muzyka naszego pokolenia.

— Staram się zrozumieć współczesną muzykę — mruknął Steve.

— Nie ma nic złego w Big Bandzie! I lubię rocka. Niektóre odmiany rocka.

— Zatrzymaj, więc CD.

Bucky, kręcąc głową, podał ją Stevowi.

— Phil dał ci ją. Nie możesz jej po prostu wyrzucić, albo przekazać mi.

— Phil?

— Co?

— Nazwałeś go Phil, nie Coulson.

— Och. — Bucky odchrząknął. — Tak, jego biuro jest ciche i ludzie nie wpatrują się w ciebie. Jest to jedyne miejsce, gdzie mogę cokolwiek zrobić, nie licząc wieży.

— Huh. Hej, czekaj... — Steve zmarszczył brwi. — Nie przekazujesz mu informacje o mnie?

— Najwyraźniej nie podążył dokładnie według moich muzycznych propozycji — powiedział Bucky, unosząc CD. — Istnieją więc szanse, że nie zwracał na to uwagi. Och, i poprosiłem go, żeby czasami się spotkać, ale nie wiem, czy będzie miał czas.

Steve wstał.

— Bucky, _nie waż się_ zachęcać go.

— Nie zniechęcasz go, Steve!

— Ponieważ nie chcę o tym rozmawiać!

— Będziesz musiał, jeśli dalej będzie się to toczyć. Zasługuje na to, by wiedzieć, że nie jesteś nim zainteresowany.

— Co zrobimy jeśli mylimy się i to nie on, Bucky? Byłoby to kłopotliwe dla nas obu.

— Steve...

— Posłuchaj, jeśli nic nie będę mówić, to może zrozumie, że nie jestem zainteresowany.

— Czy jest świadomy, że wiesz, że to on jest tajemniczym wielbicielem? — zauważył Bucky.

— Cóż... to nie jest tak, jakbym wcześniej nie widział jego charakteru pisma i JARVIS mógł łatwo dopasować go do niego — odpowiedział Steve. — Prawdopodobnie nie podpisuje się swoim imieniem, bo wie, że musiałbym zająć się tym problemem tak czy inaczej.

— I pozostawił wybór w twoich rękach — powiedział Bucky.

— Albo chce cieszyć się tym trochę dłużej, zanim zostanie odrzucony — powiedział Steve, dotykając wiadomości. Potrząsnął głową. — Nie mogę o tym rozmawiać, Bucky. To jest zbyt osobiste.

Bucky przewrócił oczami.

— W porządku.

— I tak to jest twój rodzaj muzyki — powiedział Steve, wskazując na listę utworów.

— Wiem, wiem.

Zaczynał chcieć, żeby to było przeznaczone dla niego.

OoO

Robiło się coraz zimniej. W wieży panował żart na temat tego, że Bucky wciąż ma na sobie tą samą bluzę, dzień w dzień. Cóż... lubił ją. Była wygodna. I to nie jest tak, że nie mógł mieć nowej, po prostu... nie chciał. Ta jedna pomagała mu utrzymać ciepło w nocy, kiedy szukał Steve'a, kiedy jego wyprany mózg się załamał i starał się znaleźć przyjaciela. Wyciągnął ją z kosza organizacji charytatywnej. Z drugiej ręki, ale to sprawiało, że była wygodniejsza, bo nie musiał jej dopiero roznosić.

Pewnie, że wyglądała na zniszczoną. Ale była swojska i lubił znajome rzeczy. Tak, nowe rzeczy były w porządku i miał przystosowywać się do dwudziestego pierwszego wieku. Ale nie było przecież nic złego w starej bluzie?

— Po prostu dostań nową, dobrze? — powiedział Steve.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał Bucky, uparty do samego końca.

— Ponieważ twoja wytarta nie jest odpowiednia na ziemię.

— Będę nosić kilka warstw...

— Bucky.

Westchnął.

Kilka dni później bluza Kapitan Ameryka pojawiła się przed ich drzwiami. Bucky ściskał ją między dłońmi, po tym jak Steve mu ją wręczył.

— Idealnie do ciebie pasuje — powiedział.

— Nie. Idealnie pasuje do _ciebie_ — odpowiedział Bucky, starając się oddać ją z powrotem. Steve nie wziął jej.

— Jest większa, więc będziesz mógł coś założyć pod nią — stwierdził. — I zmieści się twoje ramię, co jest najważniejsze.

— To jest bluza Kapitana Ameryki, Steve.

— Nie noszę produktów oznaczonych moją nazwą, Bucky. To tandetne.

— Stark to robi.

— Tak jak mówiłem, — powiedział Steve, unosząc brew — tandetne.

Bucky zachichotał, a potem spojrzał na niebieską bluzę, z tarczą na piersi, gwiazdkami i paskami na wewnętrznej stronie kaptura oraz kieszeni. To było rzeczywiście dość subtelne. Lubił ją. Steve podkreślił, że niebieski kolor uwydatnia kolor jego oczu.

— To miało być dla ciebie — wyszeptał.

— Nie chcesz jej nosić?

— Wygląda ładnie — powiedział Bucky. Jego palce gładziły włochatą podściółkę bluzy. — Czuje się miło, ale...

— Po prostu ją weź, jeśli chcesz. Możemy powiedzieć, że tak ci się podobała moja, że kupiłeś taką samą dla siebie. Myślę, że ktoś określiłby to „naśladownictwem"?

— Steve...

— I mogę kupić jedną dla siebie, jeśli trzeba utrzymać pozory, bo nie mogę zaakceptować tej kupionej przez agenta Coulsona, ponieważ... bo...

— Bo jesteś głupi.

— Po prostu czuję się winny!

— Wiesz, że osiemdziesiąt lat temu bylibyśmy wdzięczni za darmową żywność, książki ubrania. — Uniósł bluzę. — Dlaczego to się zmieniło?

— Przypuszczam, że przez Tony'ego Starka.

Bucky spuścił wzrok. Steve zmusił go, by założył bluzę i wtulił twarz w kaptur, wdychając głęboko. Wyczuł zapach Phila, który potwierdził tylko fakt. To był jeden z prezentów, które wysłał Steve'owi.

I nie... i nie było to dla Bucky'ego.

OoO

Naprawdę nie myślał tego dnia, gdy ubrał bluzę z kapturem – nie jego bluzę, tylko _Steve'a_ , nie mógł udawać, że jest inaczej – do Tarczy. Wpadł na Phila, który zlustrował go szybko wzrokiem i uśmiechnął się.

— Witam, Bucky — powiedział. — Ładna bluza.

— Um... dzięki. To, uch... wiesz, Steve ma taką samą.

— Naprawdę? Hm, ta podkreśla twoje oczy.

— To jest właśnie, co powiedział.

Uśmiech Phila stał się szerszy.

— Jest artystą, więc nie może się mylić w takich rzeczach.

— Tak myślę.

— Czy mogę ci w czymś pomóc, czy jesteś tutaj, aby kogoś spotkać?

— Hej, Bucky — powiedział Steve, podbiegając do nich w zwykłej bluzie. Wpadł w poślizg, zatrzymując się przed nimi z szeroko otwartymi oczami, kiedy zobaczył Phila. — Och, hej, Coulson.

— Witam, Rogers. Kapitan Ameryka nie nosi swojej bluzy?

— Um... nie dzisiaj.

— Bucky wspomniał, że masz taką samą jak on. Czy jesteś zainteresowany w grę „naśladownictwa"?

— Twierdził, że właśnie tak ludzie będą myśleć — odpowiedział szybko Bucky. Steve spojrzał na niego, a Phil uśmiechnął się. — Tak naprawdę, nie jestem tutaj, by cię zobaczyć.

—...Och.

— Ale może mi pomożesz?

— Zawsze. — Phil spojrzał na Steve'a. — Cokolwiek potrzebujesz, Bucky.

— Myśleliśmy o psie.

— Chcesz psa?

— Steve chciał jednego, odkąd byliśmy dziećmi — wyjaśnił Bucky. — I nie sądziłem, że możemy się nim opiekować. Do diabła, prawdopodobnie wydawalibyśmy więcej pieniędzy na jego jedzenie niż na samych siebie...

— To bardzo szlachetne — powiedział Phil. Jego zatwierdzenie spowodowało, że serce Bucky'ego zatrzepotało. Zacisnął dłonie schowane w kieszeniach nie jego bluzy.

— Słyszeliśmy, że mogliśmy dostać robotyczne psy — kontynuował.

— Bucky jest zainteresowany w nauce o tym — dodał Steve. Phil spojrzał na niego, po czym zwrócił swoją uwagę na Bucky'ego.

— Chcesz psa robota, a nie prawdziwego? — powiedział, prostując się. Bucky wzruszył ramionami.

— Prawdopodobnie nie zaszkodziłbym tym fałszywemu psu — powiedział, wskazując głową na swoje lewe ramię. — Mógłby wywrzeć za wielki nacisk na prawdziwej skórze psa. Byłoby łatwiej opiekować się psem robotem. Stark mógłby być naszym weterynarzem lub coś.

— Nie tworzymy psów robotów w TARCZY— stwierdził Phil. — Czy chcesz, żebym zapytał o to za ciebie?

— Tak, proszę — potwierdził Bucky, uśmiechając się z ulgą. Uśmiech Phila powiększył się. — Dzięki, Phil. Uch, przepraszam. Agencie Coulson.

— Nie. Możesz się do mnie zwracać Phil. Zobaczę, co mogę zrobić.

Tego samego popołudnia pies robot pojawił się na progu ich apartamentu. Leżała na nim wiadomość napisana znajomym charakterem pisma: „Nie mów, że nic dla ciebie nie zrobiłem. Możesz jednak podzielić się tym".

— Do diabła — powiedział Steve, przesuwając dłonią po włosach.

— Świetnie, niczym musztarda po obiedzie — powiedział Bucky. Przeglądał instrukcję, tłumiąc pieprzony gigantyczny ból w środku, który groził tym, że zaraz się rozpłacze. — Trafiłeś na żyłę złota. To musiało kosztować bardzo...

— Przestań, Bucky.

— I to jest dla nas obu, chociaż tak naprawdę jest to tylko dla ciebie, a ty masz się nim „podzielić" ze mną.

— Byłbym zadowolony z prawdziwego psa — powiedział Steve. — Mogliśmy mieć psa pracującego.

— Ten jeden może się zachowywać jak pies pracujący — stwierdził Bucky, rzucając instrukcją z niecą większą siłą, niż było to konieczne. — Widzisz?

— To jest trochę bardziej w twoim guście — powiedział Steve.

— Pogódź się z tym.

Steve skrzywił się, ale nie odpowiedział i Bucky był mu za to wdzięczny.

OoO

Bukiet kwiatów przybył pół tygodnia później. Wiadomość na bileciku brzmiała: „Jestem pewien, że wiesz kim jestem i mam nadzieję, że pozwolisz mi zabrać siebie na kolację. Będę tutaj o szóstej".

Było wpół do szóstej, a Steve chciał uciec. Do cholery, pozwolono mu być Steve'm Rogers'em jeśli chodzi o relacje! Nie musiał się z nim zmierzyć z odwagą jak Kapitan Ameryka, bo z pewnością nie miał ochoty być Kapitanem Ameryką w tej chwili.

— Zostaniesz tutaj — powiedział Bucky, chowając portfel do tylnej kieszeni spodni. —Zostawię wam trochę swobody, okej?

— Bucky, proszę, do niczego nie dojdzie...

— Niezależnie od tego, zawdzięczasz to Philowi, by odmówić mu osobiście, a nie uciekać jak tchórz.

— To będzie cholernie niewygodne...

— Przestań, Steve! Czy wiesz, jak wiele... _dałbym_ , żeby być na twoim miejscu?

Steve zamilkł, przyglądając się uważnie przyjacielowi.

— Bucky...

— Chciałbym, żebym to był _ja._

— Ktoś...

— Chcę, żeby Phil pragnął _mnie_! Chcę... — Bucky wyglądał tak, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać i wszystko zaczęło nabierać sensu dla Steve'a.

— Jesteś zazdrosny, bo czujesz coś do agenta Coulsona — stwierdził.

Bucky przytaknął.

— Dałeś mi jasno do zrozumienia, że go nie chcesz, że jesteś zdegustowany jego zainteresowaniem twoją osobą... Wystarczy pamiętać, że ktoś inny dałby wszystko, aby mieć to... po prostu odrzuć go delikatnie.

— Bucky...

— Wrócę za jakąś godzinę, chyba że zmienisz zdanie lub coś. Albo zabierz go na drinka, żeby zrobić to łagodniej.

— Bucky...

— Albo skopię cię na wszystkie możliwe sposoby, jeśli będziesz dla niego szorstki. Zrozumiałeś? JARVIS nagra to dla mnie. Prawda, J?

— Oczywiście, proszę pana.

— Ja... do zobaczenia później.

Steve pomachał mu, czując się głupio z powodu swojego działania, gdy Bucky wyszedł. Potem opadł na krzesło i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

— Jak mogłem tego nie zauważyć?

Niecałe pół godziny później rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Zbyt późno, aby uciec i Bucky miał rację. Był winny to Coulsonowi, który niemalże oddał swoje życie dla nich nie jeden raz, a może... mógłby skierować uwagę Coulsona w kierunku Bucky'ego?

Otworzył ostrożnie drzwi i Coulson uniósł brwi.

— Kapitan Rogers.

— Możesz... możesz mnie nazywać Steve, jeśli chcesz. — Nie, żeby to pomogło w sytuacji, ale wciąż... Cofnął się. — Chcesz wejść?

— Tak, dziękuję. Dlatego właśnie tutaj jestem. — Wszedł, i Steve zamknął drzwi, niemal miażdżąc klamkę z powodu nerwów. — Nie wyglądasz na zaskoczonego moim widokiem.

— JARVIS dopasował twój charakter pisma.

— Ach. Myślałem, że może to zrobić. Nie widziałem powodu, dlaczego miałbym podpisywać się swoim imieniem.

— Tak sądziłem.

— Gdzie jest Bucky?

— On... wyszedł.

— Wyszedł? — Coulson brzmiał na zaskoczonego. — Dlaczego?

— To było wystarczająco niewygodne. Um. — Podrapał się po głowie. Czuł się jak kompletne gówno musząc to zrobić, ale to było konieczne. — Posłuchaj, powodem dlaczego tutaj jestem... tak, Phil twoje zainteresowanie jest pochlebne, ale...

— Ale?

— _Nie odwzajemnione._

Uśmiech Coulsona załamał się.

— Och.

— Książka, pies, kwiaty... to wszystko było bardzo miłe z twojej strony, ale to nie może być kontynuowane, gdy to wszystko jest, um...

— Jednostronne. — Coulson przełknął, gdy Steve skinął. — Jestem idiotą. Przepraszam.

— Posłuchaj, to tylko zauroczenie. Przebolejesz...

— To nie jest zauroczenie — głos Coulsona był zduszony.

Steve zauważył, jak ładnie był ubrany. Żadna restauracja typu Fast food nie była brana pod uwagę, jeśli chodziło o kolację. Szkoda, że przeszedł przez te wszystkie kłopoty na daremno.

— To nie jest...?

— Nie zaryzykowałbym wszystkiego za coś, co byłoby mniej istotne niż... mi... miłość. — Znów przełknął, wpatrując się w podłogę. — Przepraszam. Mógł pozostać. Nie powinien uciekać jak... jak...

— Czuł, że to nie w porządku być tutaj, gdy ty...

Sądząc po zbolałym wyrazie twarzy Coulsona, sądził, że nie udało mu się poprawić sytuacji, chociaż Steve nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego to nie działa.

— Dobranoc, kapitanie Rogers — szepnął agent i pośpiesznie wyszedł.

Czując się jak gówno bez całkowitego zrozumienia dlaczego, Steve usiadł i zaczął analizować to wszystko. Bucky cieszył się czekoladą. Książa wzbudzała większe zainteresowanie u Bucky'ego niż u Steve'a, płyta CD zawierała utwory, które lubił Bucky, bluza, która zastąpiła... tę jedną... i pies...

Steve podniósł głowę czując przerażenie. _„Nie powinien uciekać jak... jak..."_

Jak co? Tchórz, jak to Bucky oskarżał Steve'a? Zaskoczony widząc Steve'a, a jeszcze bardziej brakiem Bucky'ego? Zauroczony, gdy... cholera, biorąc pod uwagę rozmowę, to Steve nigdy nie był określony jako odbiorca darów. _Bucky_ był na piętrze, gdzie Steve przebywał. Wewnętrzna poczta Steve'a była zabierana do jego apartamentu – Sam musiał to załatwić, co za _idioci_ – nie było podłogi z dopiskiem „James Barnes" przy guziku windy.

Steve wybrał numer swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, zanim jego umysł mógł dogonić bieganinę jego myśli.

— Załatwione, koleś? — zapytał Bucky. Istniały głosy w tle.

— Nie jesteś w barze?

— Nie. Właśnie na spacerze. Nie mogę się zdecydować co robić, jeśli ty...

— To nie byłem ja, Bucky.

— Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że to nie byłeś ty?

— Wewnętrzna poczta zawsze dostarcza moje listy do mojego mieszkania, nie do twojego. Miałeś rację. Książka, muzyka pasowały bardziej do ciebie. Wszyscy mówili, że potrzebujesz nowej bluzy. Coulson zainteresował się tematem psa, gdy powiedziałem, że chcesz jednego, nie był zainteresowany przed tym. Nie licząc tego, że _patrzył na ciebie_.

—... po drugim prezencie rozmawiałem z Coulsonem i wiedział, że wciąż żyjesz ze mną na piętrze dla gości. _O kurwa_. Ale to nie...

— Kocha cię, Bucky! Powiedział, że nie robiłby tego wszystkiego, „ryzykował wszystko" tylko dla zauroczenia. Zrobił to, bo jest zakochany, Bucky. On cię kocha.

— Gdzie... gdzie on jest? Czy on ci to powiedział? Czy jest tam?

— Nie! Nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy, aż nie odszedł. Myślałem, że mówi o mnie, ponieważ tak myśleliśmy przez cały czas.

— Biegnę z powrotem do Wieży. Znajdź go. Nie pozwól mu odejść.

— Jesteś daleko?

— Nie. Po prostu go zatrzymaj. Zrób, co musisz. Cholera. Co za pieprzony bałagan. — Bucky rozłączył się. Gardło Steve'a było zaciśnięte, gdy spojrzał na sufit.

— JARVIS? Czy wiesz, gdzie jest Phil? — zapytał cicho.

— Agent Coulson jest w windzie, proszę pana.

— Czekaj, _wciąż_ w niej jest?

— Wydaje się pokonany.

— Pokonany?

— Wciąż siedzi na podłodze, proszę pana. Zjechał zaledwie trzy piętra w dół, zanim nacisnął przycisk stop i skulił się. Jestem sztuczną inteligencją, ale i tak ciężko mi na to patrzeć. Wierzę jednak, że się uspokoił. Jego bicie serca obniżyło się do akceptowalnego poziomu.

— Nie pozwól, aby zjechał na parter, aż Bucky się nie pojawi. Upewnij się również, że nikt nie będzie mógł wezwać jego windy. Dobrze?

— Zrozumiałem, proszę pana.

— JARVIS, jesteś o wiele łatwiejszy do zrozumienia niż jakikolwiek człowiek.

— Dziękuję, kapitanie.

OoO

Klatka piersiowa Bucky'ego była cholernie blisko tego, by wybuchnąć, a jego nogi prawdopodobnie wkrótce zmienią się w galaretkę, ale pobiegł do wieży Stark najszybciej jak tylko mógł i nacisnął guzik, przywołując windę. Steve powiedział mu, że wraz z JARVISem uwięzili w niej Phila i niech Bucky sam uporządkuje to wszystko. Steve zatrzyma się w dodatkowej sypialni i zostawi im piętro na tak długo, jak długo będą tego potrzebować.

Drzwi otworzyły się. Phil mówił do JARVISa patrząc w górę na kamerę. Potem pociągnął nosem i odwrócił się. Zamarł, widząc Bucky'ego.

Jezusie, Phil wyglądał strasznie. Wciąż ściskał chusteczkę, której brak był zauważalny w kieszeni marynarki. Jego oczy były zaczerwienione i istniała jeszcze wilgoć na jego policzkach, jak i również wokół oczu. Agent był obrazem nędzy i Bucky sprawił, że tak wyglądał. Zrobił to przypadkowo, ale czuł się odpowiedzialny za naprawienie tego.

Phil wziął głęboki oddech i minąłby Bucky'ego bez słowa, gdyby ten nie popchnął go z powrotem do windy i przygwoździł do ściany, gdy drzwi zasunęły się za nimi. Phil otworzył usta, aby zaprotestować, ale Bucky go uciszył.

— Następnym razem — warknął — do jasnej cholery napisz imię osoby, do której kierowane są prezenty.

Następnie chwycił głowę Phila i pocałował go gwałtownie. Nie trwało długo, aby agent rozluźnił się. Bucky polizał jego usta, czując na nich słony smak łez. Potarł ich policzki, czując wielką radość, gdy Phil w końcu zaczął oddawać jego pocałunki, kładąc ręce na barkach zimowego żołnierza. Jego serce biło dziko, a płuca wciąż starały się nadrobić brak tlenu po sprincie, więc musiał przerwać pocałunek wcześniej niż by chciał. Starł pozostałą ilość łez i opuścił swoje dłonie na biodra Phila.

— Steve i ja... byliśmy idiotami — powiedział. — Myśleliśmy, że prezenty były dla niego. Każdy żartuje, że jesteś nim zauroczony, więc doszliśmy do wniosku... Wtedy zacząłem zakochiwać się w tobie i prezenty zawsze wydawały się lepiej pasować do mnie. Chciałem być tym, którego pragniesz, ale nie sądziłem, że nim jestem. Wydawało się to niemożliwe i...

— Ale to ty — powiedział Phil, kładąc dłoń na policzku Bucky'ego.

Jego uśmiech był niepewny. Nadal wyglądał jakby był gotowy do wycofania się, jeśli tylko pomyślałby, że było to kłamstwo. Bucky nie mógł na to pozwolić.

— Nie wiedziałem. Steve mieszkał razem ze mną.

— I robiliście wszystko razem. Czyli... posiada wszystkie prezenty, które były przeznaczone dla ciebie.

— Nie. — Bucky roześmiał się radośnie. – Zatrzymałem je. Steve uważał, że to niewłaściwie je mieć, gdy nie miał romantycznych uczuć do ciebie.

— Wygodne, ponieważ nie żywię ich do niego.

— To mnie chciałeś przez ten cały czas.

Phil odwrócił wzrok.

— Wiem, że to dość nagłe, dlatego nie będę prosić o cokolwiek...

— Nie. Steve powiedział, że mnie kochasz. Nie możesz cofnąć swoich słów.

— Kocham cię Bucky, ale ty...

— Sprawiłem, że Steve został w wieży — powiedział. — Chciał, żebym powiedział ci w jego imieniu, żebyś dał sobie spokój. Życzyłbym sobie, żebym faktycznie był na miejscu, gdy przyszedłeś.

— Wtedy pomyślałby, że to ty odtrącasz mnie i...

— Nie, bo lubię myśleć, że byłbym nieco bardziej konkretny w sprawie, kto cię odrzuca — stwierdził Bucky, przewracając oczami. — Teraz musimy rozwiązać ten problem. Steve powiedział, że da nam tyle wolnej przestrzeni, ile potrzebujemy. Czujesz się na tyle na siłach, by wyjść na kolację? — Phil potrząsnął głową. — Tak myślałem. I tak nie jestem ubrany zbyt fantazyjnie. Chcesz coś zamówić? Możemy zostać i obejrzeć filmy.

— Steve mógłby do nas dołączyć. Miałeś mi pokazać _Historię Glenn Miller._

— Czyli sprawa załatwiona — powiedział Bucky. Opuścił dłonie w dół, splatając swoje palce z palcami Phila. — Noszę bluzę, którą mi dałeś. Steve kupił identyczną, tak na wszelki wypadek.

— Teraz wiele z naszych rozmów zaczyna nabierać sensu.

— Powinienem domyśleć się wcześniej...

— Bądźmy po prostu wdzięczni, że dotarliśmy do tego momentu.

— Dziękujmy Steve'owi za to. Domyślił się wszystkiego. I JARVISowi, który cię zatrzymał.

— Pomimo tego, że miło się rozmawia, chciałbym cię ponownie pocałować.

— Myślę, że mogę coś na to zaradzić.

 _Fin_


End file.
